Not a Monster
by TenshiAkane
Summary: OOC-ness from Vincent at the middle and end. Don't kill me. VincentXYuffie


Alone…Vincent was used to this feeling, so he really didn't mind. But Yuffie always freaked out if he didn't have some sort of social contact for more than three days. Luckily Yuffie was out shopping with Tifa leaving him alone to read. He sighed contently and flipped the page. The End…

"Damn…" he murmured under his breath. He gently tossed the book on the couch and went for another.

"Yuffies back…" Cloud shouted from his room.

'How did he know that?' Vincent thought. Yuffie came bounding in the library.

"Vinnie! How long have you been up here?" Vincent twitched inwardly at his nickname.

"All night and until now…" He sighed. Yuffie grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. Vincent sighed again. He plopped himself down in a chair and slumped over. He was more tired than he thought.

"Yo Vince, you OK?" Cloud asked getting a glass of juice.

"Just tired…" Vincent said. With that he got up and went to his room.

--

Vincent unclipped his cape and threw it carelessly on the ground and kicked off his boots. He crawled into bed and with in minutes he was asleep.

--

Yuffie looked at the clock. Vincent had been asleep for six hours. She went to his room to tell him it was dinner. As she opened his door Vincent awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripped down his face. Another dream about Lucrecia.

"Vincent… You ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah…" Vincent said trying to make his breathing slow down.

"You can talk to me… I'll always listen." She said quietly. Vincent nodded and stood.

"Its time for dinner by the way." Yuffie said.

"I'll be down in a minute." He said.

Yuffie nodded and knew that she didn't need to say anything more. But she did."Its not your fault…" And she walked out.

Vincent stood there wide eyed. 'What?' he asked himself.He walked over to his mirror and took a look at himself. Vincent cringed at the sight of the monster that stared back at him and turned his head away. Vincent did not go down to dinner.

--

Yuffie sat at the table with everyone else waiting for Vincent to emerge from his room. He never did. After dinner Yuffie went up to Vincent's room.

'There must be something wrong' She thought. She knocked on the door.

"Vincent?" She asked.

"Go away…" He said coldly.

"Vinnie…" She said cracking the door.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" He roared.Yuffie flinched and tears threatened to fall. Vincent never yelled at her.

"I'm coming in." She said stepping in the room. She smelled blood.

"Vincent?" She looked over to where the gunman was standing only to see a thick liquid drip down his fist. The mirror was cracked.

"VINNIE! What did you do?!" She ripped off the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"Nothing happened Yuffie. Now get out." He said quietly.

"No! I'm not getting out! You'll only hurt yourself more!" Tears now fell freely down the princesses' face. Seeing a friend hurt themselves like that pained her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked angrily.

"Vinnie… I hate seeing you lose it like this!" Yuffie cried.Vincent didn't get angry often, but when he did he lost his mind. She has some scars to prove it.

"You can't stop what I am Yuffie! I'm a monster! Nothing but a monster!" He yelled.

"VINCENT! CALM DOWN!" By this time the young ninja was sobbing."Sorry Princess. Not everything is perfect!" He yelled.Yuffie did something she never thought she could do in a million years: She punched him in the face.

"Just stop! This isn't the Vincent I know! You need to cut this out! I know your hurting inside because you lost someone you love! If you continue acting like this I'll lose someone I love too!" She shouted. Within a blink of an eye Vincent was so close to Yuffie when he talked his lips gently brushed hers.

"You love me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes!" She whispered.

"How do you love such a monster?" he asked.

"Your not a monster Vince… I love you…" Vincent took his hand and brought it to her neck. She braced herself for a chocking sensation. All there was, was a pull and something warm on her lips. She opened her eyes to see Vincent's forehead on her lips.

"I'm sorry Yuffie… I didn't mean to hurt you so…" He let go of her neck, smearing blood all over it. She didn't care, Yuffie hugged Vincent tightly. Heavy footfalls were heard coming up stairs. Cloud kicked the door in.

"We heard yelling." Tifa said. Yuffie quickly let go of Vincent.

"What are you two fuckers yelling about up here" Cid asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Yuffie saw a bug and I killed it… And my hand." Vincent said picking a shard of glass out of his hand. Yuffie smiled. 'He's quick.

'"Well I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night!" Yuffie said and bounced out of the room.She jumped in the shower and cleaned off, dressed and hopped into bed. Only he bed made a 'Oomph' noise. She looked over.

"Vinnie!" She yelled.Vincent covered her mouth.

"Shh." He said. She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She said while hugging him.

"You never let me respond to what you said to me." He said a smile playing at his lips.

"What did I say?" She asked confused."Well you told me you loved me and I wanted to say I love you too but if you already forgot…" he went to get up. Yuffie grabbed his arm and spun him around. As she went to say something Vincent captured her lips. Yuffie moaned quietly. Vincent pulled away.

"Love you too Vinnie! And sorry for hitting you in the face…"

"Yeah. You need to make that up to me." He smiled.Yuffie kissed him deeply. A laugh came from the doorway. Cid was standing there.

"Your screwed now you fu-" Cid was cut off by a pillow to the face and the slaming of a door.

"Now Yuffie. Where were we?" He said as he jumped back on the bed.


End file.
